


À la Recherche du Temps Perdu

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, wibbly-wobbley timey-wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the explosion at the pool, John finds himself reliving his own past.  What can he change this time, and how can he get back to Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fourteen

